Ten Simple Facts
by nineteen stars
Summary: Just ten facts about the characters of the next generation as I imagined them.
1. Louis Weasley

**Louis Weasley**

_Author's Note:_ _So I've seen tons of people doing these and I thought that one more person on the bandwagon wouldn't hurt. But anyway, I've always been interested in the next generation, even before we knew who they were. Since like book five. It's kind of ridiculous. Anyway, Louis is Bill and Fleur's youngest child and only son and this is my take on him. And I know everyone else always seems to start with James or Albus or Lily, but I've hardly touched them. Next up is Dominique and then probably Victoire and we'll go from there. But back to Louis. My heart really goes out to him, my version of him anyway, because he was always the awkward outcast of the Weasley family. Yes, even more awkward than Albus Severus the Slytherin. And yes, I'm convinced Al is a Slytherin._

1. He hates how people always mispronounce his name. Speaking English they always pronounce it the English way rather than the French way as his mother intended. However he's too shy to correct them and so unless Dominique or Victoire or one of his cousins say something people just say it that way. Half of his professors didn't know how to properly say his name until his third year. Sometimes he wishes his family wouldn't correct people and just save everyone the embarrassment.

2. Louis is gay, but most of his family doesn't know that. In fact, there's only one person in the entire world who does and that's his older sister, Dominique. He's afraid of what his parents or cousins or other relations would think of him if he were to tell them and so he hasn't. Dom assures him that no one will hate him for it, but he can't help but think otherwise. Every time he even thinks about telling him he can imagine the jokes that Freddy and James would start cracking and he decides against it. It's not like he's ever had a boyfriend anyway.

3. His sister, Dominique that is, is his best friend without a doubt. Maybe it's because they're polar opposites. He loves everything about her and once even asked his mother why they couldn't have been born twins. In those two years when she'd been off at Hogwarts and he hadn't he'd missed her terribly. When he was sorted into Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor with her he was disappointed to no end. Not that he'd ever expected to be a Gryffindor; he just wanted to be with his sister. Despite the house and age difference they were remained best friends and still are.

4. Louis was awful at quidditch. He had wanted to be good at it so that maybe he could connect with his father through that, but the moment he tried to clamber onto a broomstick he fell right back off. He tried to get Dom to help him and she helped to the best of her abilities but it was apparent that he was a lost cause. After a few months of continuous failure he gave up and resigned himself to just going back and living in the shadows of his siblings. He always felt like an outcast during the quidditch games at the family gatherings but Grandma Molly always let him hang out with her.

5. He'd actually been the one to introduce Lysander and Dominique, but he never expected that when he did he'd be introducing his sister to the love of her life. Louis never expected to pine after Lysander in the years to come either. He adored his quirky fellow Hufflepuff and often wished that Lysander wouldn't look at his sister so. That day that Dom kissed him in the Great Hall Louis felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. It was only worse when almost three years later he had to the best man at their wedding.

6. He loved visiting his grandparents on his father's side. In his mind they were the two single most amazing people in all of the world. Grandma Molly always had plenty of food for him in addition to a big hug and a warm smile. Not to mention she knitted the best sweaters. He loved them no matter how much his cousins complained of how they itched. Well, he loved them except for that one time he'd been given Lily's bright pink sweater with the white L on accident. Grandfather Arthur was just as much fun and Louis took a great deal of interest in all the muggle stuff his grandfather introduced him to.

7. Louis can't stand when girls throw themselves at him. See he was easily one of the best looking guys in Hufflepuff being part veela and all, but even before he realized that he was gay it was awkward when girls would make googly eyes at him. He just didn't know how to react to it. Sometimes he thinks that being part veela is really more of a curse than anything else and he can't understand why Vicky likes it so much.

8. Despite what other people might say he happens to be rather fond of Celestina Warbeck and can't imagine a Christmas without her songs blaring through the speakers of the old radio at the Burrow. His cousins love to make fun of him whenever they happen to catch him humming one of her tunes absentmindedly under his breath, but his love for her music is one of the few things in life that he doesn't mind standing up for.

9. To be honest sometimes he just wants to move to France and live there. He's far more fluent in the language than either of his sisters and besides that it would be a clean slate without all of his family constantly there. Louis loves his family because they're his family but sometimes he really thinks he could do without them. Plus he just thinks it would be a good experience for him and maybe he'd finally get to be more independent.

10. On his sixteenth birthday he begged Grandfather Arthur to take him shopping in muggle London. His grandfather agreed and at the end of the day Louis came back with a motorcycle. They hide it at the Burrow so that his parents didn't find out and he's yet to ride it but he's been promising himself that he will once his grandfather figures out how to charm the thing to fly. Wouldn't that be a sight?

_Author's Note: Now this part I decided to add in on my own. Basically it's a song that reminded me of the character. Simple enough, huh? He was hard to pick one for but I think this one kind of fits because in the end I think Louis just wants everyone to be happy._

Theme song: Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls


	2. Dominique Weasley

**Dominique Weasley**

1. She loves her father's dragon hide boots. She's loved them ever since she was a little kid. Her father officially gave them to her as an eleventh birthday present. Ever since then she's hardly taken them off even if they are still a little too big. They look good on her, no matter what her mother and Victoire say. Louis likes them, but thinks only she could ever pull them off. Domi agrees and even plans on getting married in them.

2. When she was seven a boy in her class at school wrote a poem for her which compared her eyes to mud. Victoire said that it was a bad thing and for the next few years she really hated her eyes. Dom even went so far as to ask Teddy Lupin to teach her how to change her eyes to blue like Louis and Victoire's. That was when her father took her aside and pointed out that he had brown eyes and she's loved them ever since.

3. Sometimes Dominique feels guilty because she liked her father a great deal more than her mother. She liked that her father didn't have any expectations for her and that he had girl hair and an earring and that he also had lots of stories to tell. He was much more fun. It shouldn't have been that way, but it was.

4. A lot of times she really hated Vicky. Sometimes it even got to the point that she wanted nothing more than to punch her older sister in her face. She was too perfect and so bossy and full of herself that Domi wanted to throw herself out a window. She hated being compared to her. And from time to time she was even jealous of her sister because she was pretty and charming and perfect. Not to mention she had everything.

5. Teddy Lupin was one of her favorite people. He didn't treat her like she was a little kid, not even when she was a little kid. He let her help him with stuff and made her feel important. He was never too busy for her. When she was really little she was jealous of Vicky and Teddy's relationship, but she grew out of that and Teddy became more like her big brother than anything else. She loved him for that.

6. She didn't want to be a healer like Victoire or work at Gringotts like her parents or anything like that. Actually, she wanted to be a naturalist. Dominique knew that the minute that she met Luna and Rolf Scamander and heard them talking about their work. She'd always liked animals and was forever dragging random ones into the house much to her mother and sister's disgust. When she told Neville Longbottom, her head of house, this in her fifth year she made him promise not to tell anyone and he just smiled at her and agreed.

7. She didn't actually realize that she was in love with Lysander Scamander until her seventh year (his fifth) when he came running up to her in the Great Hall with the ugliest toad thing in his hands telling her all about it. The toad thing then jumped on the table causing quite a few of the girls in her year to shriek and run. Lysander jumped on the table as well and chased it down, making a terrible mess. When he came back with it in hands she had grabbed him and kissed him not even minding that he was now touching her with hands that had held a toad-esque creature seconds earlier. She's always wondered what happened to that thing.

8. She should have realized that Lysander Scamander was the one for her when he showed up at Victoire's wedding a barefoot ten year old in bright yellow wizarding robes and asked her to dance. Her mother was slightly disgusted by him and his lack of shoes but Dom thought he was quite interesting, especially when he helped her sneak away from the wedding and dancing and showed her how to make a daisy chain.

9. Victoire's middle name was Gabrielle after their aunt. Louis's middle name was William like their father. Dominique's middle name was Nymphadore. In the beginning she had thought that she'd been excluded from the whole being named after someone trend. Then she found out that it was the French form of Teddy's mother's name and that her father had picked it out. She's been proud of it ever since.

10. She was the only one in her branch of the Weasley family that played quidditch. Louis tried but was never very good at it. Victoire was too good for it and constantly degraded it, claiming that she couldn't see the point. Dominique hated her for that. But she was glad still that it was another something that she could share with her father even if her mother didn't exactly approve.

Theme Song: Her Eyes by Pat Monahan

_Author's Note: Alright, so there's Dom. In my head she was always kind of marched to the beat of a different drum, at least as far as her family was concerned. As for the song, it's kind of a tribute to an off-beat, quirky girl which suits her perfectly in my opinion. Think of it as a Lysander/Dominique song if you want, I don't care. Anyway, Victoire up next and then it'll either be Teddy or Rose or James or maybe even Lucy. I don't know for sure. If you've got a preference I'd love to hear it._


	3. Victoire Weasley

**Victoire Weasley**

_Author's Note: So I always kind of pictured Victoire as very conceited and self-involved, but I mean at the same time it's my job as a writer to make her believable, so hopefully in this she is believable. And also, I think Vic is more tolerant towards Dominique than Dominique is towards her. Maybe it's because she's older and more mature or maybe it's because of something else. I dunno, I'm not sure I practially like this chapter, but I don't see it getting any better. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means so much. And don't worry, Funeral For a Friend, it will be Rose/Scorpius when I get there. Also, next up is probably Lucy unless I get a sudden overwhelming demand for someone else._

1. Victoire always complained to her parents about how much she wanted a sibling. All her friends had siblings. It seemed like many of her cousins already had siblings or had siblings on the way. Finally when she was seven years old she got her wish. But when her father took her to visit her mother and new baby sister at St. Mungo's and Vic saw the way her parents fawned over her new sibling for the first time she wished that she hadn't wanted a sibling. Now the baby was going to get all the attention.

2. She didn't hear the word no from her parents until she was eight years old. Up until that point, she'd been their perfect little angel. Then she'd tried to take Dominique's toy broomstick from her and her father had reprimanded her. It was then that she decided Dom had turned her father against her and wasn't actually her sibling but some kind of evil monster in human form. Perhaps she was overreacting, but it was typical only child behavior.

3. Louis was a lot easier to accept than Dom. Maybe it was because he was her second sibling. But mostly Vic thought it was because he was a great deal quieter and didn't argue nearly as much. She even thought that maybe the two of them could get along as she'd seen all her cousins do with their siblings. But when he managed to say Dominique's name before hers she was hurt and took it to mean that he preferred her. Her mother tried to tell her that it was simply because Dom was easier to say than Vicky, but she wouldn't hear any of it. But instead of harboring any kind of grudge against her brother she once more pointed her finger at her sister.

4. When she was sorted into Ravenclaw, she couldn't have been prouder. She was more than aware that the fact that was the first Weasley not to be a Gryffindor, but that didn't bother her. Besides, she figured that everyone would have much preferred Ravenclaw to the alternative--Slytherin. Yes, the hat considered placing her there, but she'd argued adamantly against it and being as strong willed as she was won out in the end.

5. Contrary to popular belief while she had liked Teddy when she'd been young she'd never imagined herself growing up and getting married to him. Not after her ninth birthday at least. In all actuality up until her sixth year she'd been madly in love with her fellow Ravenclaw, Alexander Corner. But then he'd left her for some bimbo in Slytherin and Teddy had found her bawling her eyes out in the hallways. He was her rescuer, her knight in shining armor, the one person she knew she could always count her. But above all that he was security and familiarity and that's what set him apart.

6. Victoire didn't actually hate quidditch. She was just simply no good at it. Once, when no one else had been around she'd tried to ride a broom, but found that she was rubbish at it and could hardly steer the thing. So because she couldn't do it, she told everyone that she hated it and it was a sport invented for neanderthals. It didn't even matter to her that Teddy loved the damn sport; she always insisted it was a waste of time.

7. Making Head Girl made her think that maybe once her father would look at her the same way that he did Dom. It didn't happen. Her mother was over the moon, but that didn't seem to be quite enough. Rose wouldn't shut up about how proud of Vic she was, but that wasn't enough. Everyone else offered their congratulations, but that wasn't enough either. After that she didn't really want to pin that badge to her chest, but she did, and she pretended that she couldn't be happier by flaunting it whenever the occasion to do so arose.

8. Vic didn't really want Teddy to be an Auror mostly for selfish reasons. She was afraid that maybe he would end up mauled like her father or that Mad-Eye Moody character that her grandparents sometimes mentioned. And what if he was and she couldn't love him anymore because of it? Her mother had found her crying about this one night and assured her that nothing was going to happen to Teddy and even if it did Victoire would still love him like Fleur had done with Vic's father. Even after that she still didn't want him to be an Auror.

9. On her wedding day she did more thinking than she was pretty sure she had ever done in her life. She thought about the freedom she would no longer have and how she'd probably never get to live in France because Teddy hated the language and the people there and other things. When that man asked her if she took Teddy as her husband she hesitated a moment and contemplated saying no and running off to France on the spot, but then she looked over at her future husband and knew she couldn't say no because she loved him too much. Besides, marriage was about sacrifice, right?

10. The happiest day of her life wasn't when Teddy proposed or when they first got together or even their wedding. Instead it was the day that she gave birth to their first and only child, a son, whom she named Remus William Lupin, but affectionately referred to as Remy. When she looked at him for the first time she knew that all those painful hours of labor and all those months of being pregnant had been worth it. Victoire loved him so very much that when the healer handed him to her she didn't even mind that his hair was an obnoxiously bright lime green.

Theme Song: Stand Still, Look Pretty by the Wreckers


	4. Lucy Weasley

**Lucy Weasley**

_Author's Note: So this is Lucy! And I must confess that I originally imagined her as a Gryffindor and then a Hufflepuff, but then somewhere along the lines I thought maybe she could be a Ravenclaw. I also found a love for Percy when I was writing this because he's probably the dorkiest dad ever, but I imagine he's also one of the sweetest. Sorry you guys had to wait so long for the update. Any suggestions as to who I should do next?_

1. Lucy was named after people, just not in the same sense that Molly and James and Albus and Lily were. Instead she was named after Lucy Pevensie, her mother's favorite character in the stories that she'd read in her childhood. Even her middle name, Helen, was stolen from Helen of Troy. At first Lucy hated that. Then when she found out that if she hadn't have been Lucy her father would have named her Muriel she was glad to be Lucy.

2. At the tender age of three Lucy was visiting her grandparents when her favorite song came on the radio. Immediately she jumped on the couch and started belting it out. Afterwards Arthur suggested that she might make a mighty fine rockstar and she instantly fell in love with the suggestion. From then on she was determined that would be exactly what she'd do with her life, no matter if it took her until she was eighty to achieve.

3. Once when she'd been about twelve years old Molly and she had gotten into a fight over something which Lucy can't even recall. In her rage she'd called her sister a bitter old hag and stormed off. Immediately afterwards she felt sorry and set out to write a song to her sister in hopes of reconciliation. Since that day Lucy has been especially careful to watch her tongue, not wanting to see anyone bawl the way that Molly did that day.

4. Everyone had expected her to be a Gryffindor. She'd always kind of wanted to be a Hufflepuff like Molly. But the hat seemed to think she was best fit for Ravenclaw and that was were she got stuck. But she never felt as though she quite fit in the house. Her marks were terrible because she was constantly daydreaming. Her professors were on her back about it all the time. Sometimes she wanted to scream and curse the hat for placing her in the house. Deep down she was flattered that it had thought her intelligent enough when no one else did.

5. Lorcan Scamander was her best friend, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. She thought it was cool that he was named after a rockstar. She thought it was even cooler that he could drum. But the most amazing part about him definitely had to be the fact that he didn't care what other people thought about him. He was the bravest person she'd ever met and he wasn't even a Gryffindor! Mostly Lucy just liked him because he could always make her smile.

6. When asked what her big break was she always says that it was her uber cool sister's graduation party. Lucy had been in shock when Molly had requested that her band play, but she'd been so jazzed about it that she immediately ran off to write a bazillion songs. It certainly had panned out too because all of Molly's friends had been raving about it for weeks afterwards. But mostly the look on Molly's face when she finished the song written specifically about her had been the best part of that day.

7. It had started out as the worst day of her life. She was sulking in her common room, brown hair all messed up, and her ugly glasses that she hardly ever wore on her face. Lucy had refused to eat anything that day and couldn't even be bothered to change out of her pajamas and go to class. Lorcan came back from class to find her moping there and told her how beautiful she looked when she was upset. Lucy had blushed furiously and started pointing out the stains on her clothes and the rats in her hair when he'd grabbed her and kissed her for the first time. It became the best day of her life.

8. There was only one time when Lucy didn't like her father and that was when he tried to persuade her that being a rockstar wasn't a legitimate job. Certainly it was though. He kept trying to force her into summer internships at the ministry and bringing home pamphlets about the ministry and all this other stuff. Eventually Lucy got so fed up with it that she threw the pamphlets in his face and stormed out of the house. She ended up back on the doorstep in an hour and a half in tears and when she did Percy vowed never to bother her about it again.

9. When her band had her first big show in London she'd tried to talk her father into coming, but he said he had work to do and couldn't make it. Lucy hadn't been that disappointed in a long time. That night when they'd been about halfway through the show her she saw a familiar redhead duck through the doors and make his way to the front of the crowd. Then her dad had started trying to dance like the kids all around him and Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Nevertheless she asked her dad to come up on stage and sing with her and it didn't even matter to her that he danced like a dork or that he was really off-key. She knew her mother must have laughed when her dad got so into it that his glasses ended up tumbling off stage and everyone in the crowd had to stop and look for them.

10. She never thought that she would get married before Molly. Marriage and kids had been a dream of her sister's for as long she could remember. But Lorcan proposed halfway through her seventh year and that year and a half before he graduated and they got married was the longest of her life. Fortunately, Molly was there to help distract her and also make sure that the wedding would go off without a hitch when the time came.

Theme Song: Sharada by Skye Sweetnam


End file.
